Daylight
by Bandbabe
Summary: Adam and Fiona continue to reconnect, and discover something new. – Future Fic!; Adam/Fiona pairing; Post-"How To Save A Life" and "Wanted"; Major Lemons!


"Daylight"

Summary: Adam and Fiona continue to reconnect, and discover something new. – Future Fic!; Adam/Fiona pairing; Post-"How To Save A Life" and "Wanted"; Major Lemons!

Author's Note: **This takes place a few days after the story "Wanted" (it's still March of his Junior year!).** Adam and Fiona have recently resumed the sexual part of their relationship. _This definitely M with lots of Lemons_.

FYI, in this story Adam has been on Testosterone for around 8 months. For the full timeline of my related Fadam fics, check out my author's profile!

Category: Romance/Humor

Rating: **M (definitely!) **

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Fiona softly giggled as she led Adam upstairs. He willingly followed as they crept up the stairs and entered his room. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. His parents had just left to run errands. Drew had met up with his friend K.C. to shoot some hoops. They were home alone and couldn't be happier.

Adam clicked the lock on his door and grinned. When he turned around Fiona was already sitting on the bed, patting the empty space next her, beckoning him to join her. He kicked off his shoes and let out a laugh as he jumped on the bed. Fiona giggled as she turned towards him and brought her face close to his.

"I can't believe our luck," he told her, as she lightly traced his jaw.

"Let's put this time to good use," she whispered seductively, before pressing her lips to his. Within seconds the kiss deepened, and they wrapped their arms around one another. Adam eagerly explored her mouth as the passion between them intensified.

Friday night, he and Fiona made love for the first time in months. Their last time together had been in December, before the incidents with Owen. Hooking up again had been amazing. The realization that Fiona still wanted to be with him after all that happened moved Adam beyond words. He loved her so much and he promised himself that as long as she wanted him he would be there.

He had been nervous about being intimate again but found it was like riding a bike. He didn't have to think about what to do. He went on instinct and they both had a good time. He hadn't realized how much he missed the sounds of her excitement, the look of desire in her eyes, the feel of her body in his arms, or the pleasure of her hands on him. Now, here they were doing it again. This time in the daylight.

Fiona smiled at her boyfriend as she slightly pulled away. She was on fire and wanted this so much. Her gaze held heat as she looked into his eyes. She reached for the bottom of her sleeveless shirt and pulled it over her head. Adam followed suit and discarded his shirt. He wore a dark binder underneath. His eyes were hooded with desire as he watched her discard her skirt. He immediately moved to unbuckle his belt and worked his way out of his jeans.

They were both on the bed, facing each other as they stood on their knees. When Fiona took off her bra, Adam found himself unable to hold back. In seconds he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. One arm was wrapped around her waist. With his free hand he fondled her breasts. The feel of her smooth, soft skin lit him on fire. He abruptly ended their kiss and brought his lips to her chest. She moaned as he lightly sucked on her right nipple. When he gently nibbled with his teeth she cried out.

"Adam," she murmured contently. She ran her hand through his hair and he smiled. She grabbed one of his hands and brought it to the edge of her panties. "Touch me."

He let out a ragged breath and wasted no time yanking them down. He quickly brought his fingers to her core and groaned when he felt how wet she was. His lust surged as he began to stroke her. She loudly moaned and held onto his shoulders to steady herself.

Adam resumed kissing her breasts. He was more turned on than ever and determined to get her off. He increased the speed of his strokes, causing her to cry out again. It wasn't long before he felt her began to spasm. He flicked his tongue over the tip of her nipple and it drove her over the edge.

"Adam!" she called out as her climax took hold. He grinned, happy that they had the house to themselves. If anyone else was home they would have heard that. He ceased his movements and held her close.

Several long moments later, Fiona breathed heavily as she looked over at Adam. They were now lying on his bed. He had been watching her as she recovered.

"I missed that," she said. Her gaze was fixed on the ceiling.

He smirked. "Me too."

She turned and waited for him to meet her eyes. After a moment he did. "I missed you," she stated honestly.

Adam leaned over and gently kissed her lips. "You won't have to anymore," he promised.

"You're everything to me," she told him as she again traced his jaw. He smiled at the familiar gesture.

"I love you," he said softly. His eyes were intense as he moved to kiss her again. When their lips met they both opened their mouths. Seconds later their tongues urgently caressed. Fiona moved her hands to his waist and toyed with the waistband of his boxers. Taking the hint he pulled back.

He raised an eyebrow. "You want these off?" he teased.

She nodded. "It's time to show the goods!"

Adam softly laughed. He leaned forward and quickly kissed her lips. He then stood on his knees again as he pulled his boxers down. Fiona watched intently as his groin area came into view. When they hooked up on Friday, it was in the middle of night. The room was dark so she couldn't see much. But when she touched him, he felt slightly bigger down below.

Every since he started hormone replacement therapy she had been well aware of the changes in that area. On doctor visits they asked him about his clitoral growth and she helped him to document it. In the past three months they hadn't been intimate, so it had been a while since she last saw him in this way.

Adam tossed his boxers on the floor. When he turned around Fiona was definitely staring at his crotch. He snorted. "Captivating?" he joked.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Someone has quite an ego!"

He gently pulled her into his arms. "Believe me, it's not that. I feel… a little awkward," he admitted.

Fiona gave him a knowing look. "You don't have to be. I like what I see."

He looked slightly vulnerable as he met her eyes. "Really?"

Fiona rested her forehead against his. "Definitely," she assured him. "And I love when you're standing at attention."

Adam chuckled. "I can't help it when I'm with you." She was naked and touchable. He was in heaven and his hormones were on overdrive.

"Good," she smirked. She reached for him and he gasped in pleasure. She gently stroked his arousal with her fingers. He was hard, excited, and also wet down below. The combination was exquisite and she longed for more. "Lay down," she ordered.

He immediately complied and watched as she approached with lust filled eyes. The anticipation burned him up further. She came to his hips and lowered her head. He moaned loudly when he felt her take him into her mouth. She lightly sucked for a few moments before pulling back to lick his sensitive tip.

"Fi!" he groaned. A few minutes later his hands were balled into fists as he held onto the covers. He was close.

Suddenly she moved away. He looked at her disappointed.

She looked back at him seductively. "I want to try something," she said.

Adam watched as she moved to straddle him. "Fi, I don't have enough length for that," he reminded her. The last time they tried was back in November and it had been frustrating. He had grown some since then, around a third of an inch, but he didn't think it would be make much different this time around.

She leaned down and quickly kissed his lips. "I know. I'm just curious how far you can go," she admitted.

He sighed when her soft, wet lips made contact with his arousal. She felt good and he instinctively moved his hips upwards. However, it didn't do much since they were already pressed together as close as this position afforded.

Fiona looked at him. Despite his best efforts to conceal it, she noticed his expression falter. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea. Or maybe a different position would be better. "Why don't we try this from another angle?" she suggested as she moved away from him.

Adam shook his head. "Let's forget it. There's other stuff we can do." Penetrative sex wasn't possible now, but there were plenty of other activities that they thoroughly enjoyed. Ones that didn't make him feel inadequate.

Fiona smiled him as she tugged on his hand. "Humor me?"

He reluctantly moved to a sitting position and sighed heavily. "Fi…" he trailed off.

She looked at him with puppy dogs eyes. When that failed to work she brought her hand to his arousal and stroked him. "I'll make it worth your while," she said playfully.

Adam snorted. She definitely knew how to get her way. Again he moved to his knees, and waited as they switched positions. She lay down on the bed and he moved atop of her. He positioned his hips between her legs and slowly moved back and forth against her slick lips.

"I need some lubrication," he laughed.

Fiona giggled. "It's alright, this feels good." After a moment he heard her moan.

Adam also groaned in pleasure. Though this wasn't what he intended, he had to admit it felt pretty amazing. She seemed to get even wetter as he continued to rub himself against her. She began to lightly move her hips as well. He quickened his pace, causing her to moan again.

He grinned as looked down at her. The bliss she felt was apparent on her face. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the intense sensations. After a long moment she opened them again and the two locked eyes.

"Adam," she said softly. Her voice was full of need. He crashed his mouth onto hers. She held on tightly to his back as their tongues furiously clashed.

He could tell that she was close so he targeted her most sensitive spot. Fiona moaned into his mouth and he couldn't take it anymore. His whole body tensed and he climaxed hard. She followed him over the edge as her own orgasm took hold.

Several moments later, Fiona spoke.

"What was that?" she asked amazed as they recovered. Adam was still lying atop of her, resting the brunt of his weight on his arms.

He placed a quick kiss on her lips before moving to lay beside to her. He turned onto his side and grinned. "I don't know, but I liked it."

Fiona giggled at his response.

-oOo-

'_The rub down? No._' Adam grimaced. '_Hip and slide? No!_' he dismissed decisively. Still the thought made him chuckle. Fiona squint one eye open and he quickly silenced his laughter. He didn't mean to wake her. She looked lovely and peaceful.

They were lying in his bed, still undressed as they rested. He wasn't expecting anyone to be home for at least another hour so they decided to take their time.

"Hey," Fiona said to him, in a sleepy voice.

Adam smiled. "Hey Fi," he said softly.

She shifted on the bed as she stretched her arms. Adam leaned over and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Fiona giggled. "What's that for?" she teased.

He raised an eyebrow. "Props for a job well done," he joked. She lighted swatted his arm. He grabbed her hand, and they both smiled as their fingers intertwined.

"_You_ were pretty awesome," she remarked. He grinned broadly. "Whatever you were doing, it was amazing."

Adam felt so light, he could float up to the moon. "You liked that?" he said in jest.

She moved towards him and gently kissed his lips. "Hell yes."

When she pulled away, he couldn't help but smirk. They had a brand new activity to add to their repertoire. Life was good.

.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: I've mentioned of this activity in my other Fadam future fics (i.e., "On A Mission", "Bare", "Long Weekend"), but there's a first time for everything! And so, this one-shot was inspired by a throwaway line in "On A Mission", chapter 2.

Indeed this is part of the timeline series.

**Reviews are cool :D**

**

* * *

**FYI, I've been reposting on all my fics, lol –  
Off-topic: I'm skipping the show promos for now. I have no idea what's going to happen next week and I'm doing my best to keep it that way (even though curiosity is killing me!) *crosses fingers*


End file.
